


WTNV Fictober Day 1: Datenight

by writingfromthevoid (luciferxrising)



Series: WTNV Fictober Challenge [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferxrising/pseuds/writingfromthevoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 for the <a href="http://covinskey.tumblr.com/post/130287532290/wtnv-fictober-challenge">WTNV Fictober Challenge</a><br/>'Write about your OTP on a date'</p>
            </blockquote>





	WTNV Fictober Day 1: Datenight

Planning a date for three is always quite a challenge with their varying work schedules, so they often end up having dates with two of them, or just settling for a nice dinner at home. But sometimes, the stars (or strange lights, or the Glow Cloud – _allhail_ – or possibly even the lizard kings) smile down upon them, and they manage to actually spend a lovely evening together.

Tonight is one of those nights. Kevin still frequently garners some strange glances from onlookers, but the worries are quickly soothed out of his mind by his boyfriends, Carlos rubbing his back in comfort, Cecil gently squeezing his hand. They settle down in a corner booth nonetheless, shielded from prying eyes by a conveniently placed plant, adorned with tacky plastic flowers. Literally tacky – when Carlos touches one to get a better look, a gooey, syrup-y substance clings to his fingers. The radio hosts both laugh, and promptly get a prod between the ribs in return.

Dinner is uneventful, but nice, a good time to catch up on each other’s projects, share meaningless banter and steal brief kisses. The need for touch is clear in each of them, and while they entered with a respectful distance between them, they exit with hips and shoulders pressed together, fingers intertwined, lips brushing cheeks occasionally as they walk home.

They collapse not on the couch, but behind it, where they have gathered all the pillows and blankets they could find beforehand, and the rest of the night is spent in comfort until they all, one by one, drift off.

Next morning, Carlos will have to disentangle himself, take silent steps to the shower and the kitchen so as not to wake his boyfriends. The doubles in question will awake, simultaneously, to creaky joints and mouthfuls of hair. But they will all think back to the previous evening, and they will smile, and whisper their thanks to whatever entities made this possible for them, and go on with their usual business until the next date occasion arrives.


End file.
